kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters from Kirby Bulborb's shows. These characters have very little screen time and hardly any lines. Classic Kirby Steveistoric Steveistoric was the ancestor of Steve who made his first and only appearance in the time travel segment of The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. He had a hatred of Gruffalos and often hunted them. Violet Violet is a main character from Twig & Pik-pik. She is a Purple Flower Pikmin and the reincarnation of Haniel, the Angel of Solids. She also appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie. Meta Knight Meta Knight is a major character in the Kirby series, appearing in most of the games. He makes his first appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, working at the local GameShop owned by Brain Gremlin. For some bizarre reason, he called Super Smash Brothers Brawl "Melee". Dan Salvato is not amused. Brain Gremlin Brain Gremlin is the main antagonist of "Gremlins 2: The New Batch". He made his appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, in which he owned the GameShop that Meta Knight worked at. 'Wallnut' Wall-nut is the first defensive plant obtained in all [https://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_(series) Plants vs. Zombies] games. He acts as a shield for the player's other plants, as he has high durability. He is mainly used to stall or block zombies in order to buy time for the player to plant an offensive plant, or for offensive plants to take out zombies with high health. He made his first and only appearance in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie. 'The Zombies' A group of zombies who are friends with Steve. They were all killed by Ripster. Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.35.30_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.01_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.32.33_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.33.02_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-11_at_7.36.05_am.png Yoshi Yoshi is a character from the Mario series who made his first and only appearance in Plush Adventures - The First Episode. Give-Up Give-Up is a minor character in Classic Kirby, only appearing in the episode "The Pik (Parody Of The Purge)" and having no lines of dialogue. Trooper Village Stories Armoured Cannon Beetle It appeared fighting Olimar in the episode The Enemy Saddened. Gray Bulborb Gray Bulborb was a robotic Bulborb from BULBORB-HOUND. He was the only Bulborb allowed to access a Metal Gear. Roy Campbell Roy Campbell was a former U.S. Army colonel in command of special forces group BULBORB-HOUND. He was a close friend of Solid Snake, and was the one who contacted him via codec calls. Stormtrooper Stormtrooper was one of Darth Vader's soldiers from Pikstreet Avenue. Both him and Darth Vader were killed by Mayor R Bulborb. Mitites Mitites are small creatures that live near Trooper Village, and live in groups of 3. They are able to lay their own eggs inside other eggs. Pikmin are disgusted by their sent. They were discovered in an egg that Kirby Bulborb tried to cook. Stormtrooper Army Darth Vader's army of Stormtroopers in the episode Stormtrooper Village Stories. 'Captain Falcon' Captain Falcon is a character in Nintendo's F-Zero series of video games, but is most famous for his appearances in the Super Smash Brothers series of video games. He has made an appearance in two episodes of Trooper Village Stories; King Dedede Strikes and I Am Coming. Samuel Rodrigues Samuel Rodrigues, better known as Jetsream Sam, is a character from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. He is a cyborg involved with the Desperado PMC group who fought against Raiden during the events of 2018. He was a master swordsman. He also confronted Senator Armstrong and Cyber Captain Olimar. Blade Wolf Blade Wolf is a quadrupedal robot'' with a learning optical neuro-AI and a prototype verbal interface used by Johnny. Known weapons systems included a chainsaw attached to his back that could be used to cut opponents, springloaded HF knives, a rail gun, as well as extendable claws. '''Jonathan Joestar' Jonathan Joestar is the main character of Phantom Blood, the first part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the first JoJo of the series and is a true gentleman, and is also an honest, kind, and positive man. Jonathan was briefly featured in the episode "Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two", in which Mayor R Bulborb can be seen watching Sono Chi no Sadame. Muntitroop Technicolour Muntitroop Technicolor was a very important Troopari; Steveistoric's First Officer. He was the only known Troopari to have multiple different colours. He was later killed by Bowser in "Underhut's Revenge: The Skeletonal Round Two". Demon Tahu Demon Tahuu is an alternate version of Tahu, possessed by the karana. He later became part of the Demon Team. Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. He is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. His "Woah!" became a meme in 2017. Crash was also featured in Pik Of The Bunch. Stormtrooper (Space Pirates) The Stormtrooper is a member of the Space Pirates. Ron Nasty Ron Nasty is a 20th-century Academy Award and Grammy Award-winning English songwriter, prophet and baby sitter, with his own particular brand of cigarette, who gained worldwide fame as one of the founder members of The Rutles. Dirk McQuickly Dirk McQuickly is an English singer, bassist, pianist, nose picker and founding member of The Rutles. He was called "the cute Rutle" and was the only Rutle not to complain about Rutlemania. Stig O'Hara Stig O'Hara is a founding member of The Rutles. He also had a popular solo career. Called "the quiet one", he was the thinnest of all the Rutles. In 1970, after The Rutles breakup, O'Hara started work at Air India as an Air Hostess. Barry Wom Barry Wom is an English musician who became famous as the drummer of The Rutles. He was also the first Rutle to release a solo album, entitled When You Find the Girl of Your Dreams in the Arms of some Scotsmen from Hull. Dio Brando Dio Brando (known as DIO from Part 3 and onwards) is considerably the main antagonist of the entirety of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (well from Parts 1 through 6 that is). He is the cause of almost all of the torment the Joestar family line has had to deal with. Dio made a cameo appearance in the episode "Breadbugs", in which Mayor R Bulborb compared Dadsuki to Dio. It is unknown if Dio is actually related to Dadsuki, or if it's just a coincidence. Yoshikage Kira Yoshikage Kira is the main antagonist of Diamond is Unbreakable, the fourth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is a paraphiliac serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed for years, always wanting to live a quiet life, and wields Killer Queen to create deadly bombs. He is heard talking to Link explaining how Bites the Dust works in the episode "Breadbugs". Gyro Yazawa Gyro Yazawa is the father of Nicole Yazawa, and one of the people who got her into anime and manga. Jolyne Yazawa Jolyne Yazawa is the mother of Nicole Yazawa, and one of the people who got her into anime and manga. The Beatles At The Literature Club Alan Partridge Alan Partridge is an inept television and radio presenter who often insults his guests and whose inflated sense of celebrity drives him to treachery and self-promotion. In the Kirby Bulborb lore, Partridge appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club as the compiler of the best-of album "The Best of The Beatles", which includes their cover of Your Reality. Baldi The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries The Greatest Thing You Will Ever See A mysterious Bulborb that first appeared in a Kirby Bulborb meme video. He later appeared in Kirby Bulborb Birthday Special: Evangelion Scene Parody, an episode of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries. Since then, he has also made several appearances in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Worf Worf is a character from the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation and seasons four through seven of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.'' He is a Klingon and the Lieutenant Commander of the Starship Enterprise. He is not a merry man. '''Mari Ohar' Mari Ohara is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a third-year at Uranohoshi Girls' High School as well as the school's chairwoman. Mari's hobbies include sports and horseback riding, and her talent is in her flexibility and singing. Chika Takami Chika Takami is the main protagonist of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Chika is very energetic, sociable and has a very strong sense of perseverance. On a trip to Tokyo with You Watanabe, the two learned about school idols and the Love Live! tournament after seeing a screen with school idols at the Akiba Dome, including µ's. She becomes fascinated with the idea of school idols, so she decides to open, with You, a school idol club of their own in their high school. Chika is talented in horizontal bar, table tennis, and calligraphy. She also loves softball and going to karaoke booths. Riko Sakurauchi Riko Sakurauchi is a second-year transfer student from Otonokizaka High School, who joined Uranohoshi Girls' High School after moving from Akihabara, Tokyo, and is in Chika's class. She is neighbours with her friend Chika. When Riko lived in Tokyo, she used to play the piano, practicing on the same room former student Maki Nishikino did at Otonokizaka. However, an incident happened at a live play on which she was unable to play the piano due to scenic panic, and since then she wasn't able to improve on her play. After moving to Uchiura, Chika learns of this, and then suggests Riko to become a school idol with her and You, in hopes that it would inspire Riko. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr, Billy, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Steve, Chuggaaconroy, Twig, Callum, Gary Johnson, Sailor Moon, Solid Snake, and Liquid Snake These fifteen characters are the GoAnimate equivalent of each respective character that made their first and only appearance in GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.44_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.59_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.34.49_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-08_at_8.25.26_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-08_at_8.42.19_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.35.17_am (1).png Rei_ayanami_goanimate.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.38.50_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_11.16.53_pm.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.35.45_am.png Gary_Johnson.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.52.53_am.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-16_at_6.41.45_am.png Liquid_Snake_goanimate.png Other Characters Johnny (Steve and Lightning) Johnny is a Blue Pikmin from Steve and Lightning. He is voiced by Kirby Bulborb. He is also named after the Blue Pikmin of the same name. Foxy Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox as well as an antagonist originally in Five Nights at Freddy's. He was also shown in Steve and Lightning after Johnny gets inside him. Luna Luna is one of Santa's elves from Santa's Message for Kirby Bulborb. He was tasked by Santa to get Kirby Bulborb's big book for him. Peluma Pulma is one of Santa's elves from Pikmis Eve. Santa Claus' reindeer Santa Claus's reindeer are a group of nine reindeer which pull a sleigh through the night sky to help Santa Claus deliver gifts to children on Pikmis Eve. Their names are Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and Rudolf. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Bulborbs Category:Classic Kirby Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Minor Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Deceased Characters from Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 3 Category:Characters from Season 1 Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Lists Category:Space Pirates Category:Demon Team Category:Real Life People Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Non-Canon Deaths Category:Deleted Characters Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Category:Yazawa Family Category:Troopari Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Genderless Category:Antagonists Category:Classic Kirby Antagonists